Love Potion Number 10 !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Potion lesson's to day for the Russo kid's . What is the lesson well of course it's Love Potion number 10? No , no it not 9 it's stronger then 9 it's 10. But who will fall in love with who? JARPER / HALEX
1. Chapter 1

**! Love Potion number _10 !_**

_**Potion lesson's to day for the Russo kid's . What is the lesson well of course it's Love Potion number 10? No , no it not 9 it's stronger then 9 it's 10. But who will fall in love with who?**_

_The person's thoughts_

_**_ WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP_**_

( The Russo Living Room)

" Come on, man you got to help me. Help me get Harper " asked Zeke Kingston ( I have no Idea what his last name is , dose anybody), Zeke was Justin best friend . He had a HUGE crush on Harper Finkle, she was Alex's best friend and now she lived here with Justin.

" I don't know dude shes Alex's best friend and I could get in big trouble if Alex found out . Why don't you just asked her we could do a double date" said Justin as he looked at Zeke, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

" Hmm, yha ok . Do you know when she comes back here" asked Zeke as he smiled.

" When who comes back here asked Alex as she and Harper walked in. Alex was wearing a white tank top with a guitar on fire on it and dark blue jeans that had cuts all over them.

" Hi, Harper umm, wow you look great to day I love that outfit" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper was wearing black short shorts and a yellow tank top with the Tribeca turkey mascot on it.

" Umm, ok are you ok I'm wearing my gym clothes whats so great about that" asked Harper as she frowned. She did have a great outfit today but that fucking bitch Gigi spilled her coco on her and ruined her dress. It was a white dress with musical note's on it . That note's where to her favorite song By A Day to Remember it was _You should of killed me when you had the chance_. She loved that song and she work so hard on that dress it took hour's to sew on the notes and make them out of black and red felt.

" Well, it looks nice, any way I was wondering............. what are you doing tonight I thought we could go to the movies with Justin and Juliet you know like a date" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Jerry and Theresa walked in and looked at Zeke then at Harper then turned around and left.

" Oh, sorry Zeke I can't do that tonight I have a report to do for english class. I need to wright a 5 page essay on Ireland. I chose to do it on Hurling" said Harper as she smiled, her eye's light up when she spoke of her family's mother land.

" I see, well maybe next time huh Harper maybe next time it... it could be just us" said Zeke as he frowned.

" It's what ever Zeke you don't need to be so sad homework you know how it is" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders and walked to the refrigerator and opened it , then grabbed two can's of root beer. She walked up to Alex and handed her a can.

" Thank you Harp" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" No prob Lexie " said Harper as she clinked the can's together. Alex leaned on Harper and Harper wrapped her right arm around Alex's shoulder.

" Well, I guess I better head off, I got work. I'll call you later Harper" said Zeke as he started to walk to the door.

" Why" asked Harper as she looked confused.

" I don't know , so we could just talk good luck with that paper" said Zeke as he left.

" You know, I don't remember the teacher telling me what my project was about" said Alex as she thought of the homework.

" Because we don't have a essay to do" said Harper as she smiled.

" What, wait but ... you just said ... you just told Zeke" said Alex as she looked very confused.

" Yha, I know what I told him, it was just a story" said Harper as she took a sip of her root beer.

" Wait,..... no did you... you did I'M SO HAPPY" said Alex as she jumped on Harper and hugged her.

" Hahaha my Harper lied, OH what a great day" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" Yha, well I am learning from the best" said Harper as she hugged Alex back.

" I am the best, thanks babe but your getting there soon you'll be cheating , lying and stealing. I'll make a Russo out of you soon" said Alex as she winked at Harper.

" Hey I'm nothing like that" said Justin as he glared at Alex.

" Harp I'm so Happy and tomorrow it's going to be our Friendiversary " said Alex as she grinned at Harper. ( The anniversary of your friendship , if you wana know)

" I know I can't wait to give you my gift for you" said Harper as she smiled too.

" Hey I have to do homework , Alex can I borrow your calculator I can't find mine" said Justin as he looked at his younger sister.

" Hahaha, like I have a calculator" joked Alex as she started to laugh at her own joke.

" Ok, Max can I borrow your's" said Justin as he rolled his eye's.

" It's broken" said Max as he had a goofy smiled plaster to his face and got up going to do his shift in the family subsation.

" Umm, Justin ... I have your calculator" said Harper as she had a nevus smile on her face.

" What, how did you find it? Was it on the ground" asked Justin as he looked at Harper.

" Kind of" said Harper as she grabbed her bright orange book bag. She pulled out a black calculator.

" Kind of how Harper" asked Justin as he started at Harper.

" Wait I had this first period then I went to gym and put my book bag in my locker how did you get it" asked Justin as he glared at Her.

" Ok, you want the truth I walked into the guy's locker room, went to your locker and took it , then I opened Johnny K's locker and took this candy bar." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a chocolate bar from her book bag.

" YOU DID WHAT, HOW , how did you open my locker it was locked." asked Justin as he stood up and pointed his finger at Harper.

" It was pretty easy, it was the number of Juliet's birthday" said Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" My Harper is being so bad , I love it" said Alex as she Eskimo kissed Harper. ( That's the noise rubbing thing )

" Hehe I needed it to finish Alex's gift" said Harper as she took another bit of her chocolate bar.

" You needed a calculator for my gift. That sound kinda boring" said Alex as she faked a pout.

" Hehehe hey don't go thinking bad thoughts about my gift cause it's one gift you'll remember for the rest of your life." said Harper as she frowned.

" Fine, I'll wait for this really cool gift that involves math" said Alex a she sighs. Harper rolled her eye's and smiled at how Alex was acting.

" Your getting as bad as Alex" said Justin as he grabbed his calculator and went to his room.

" Not yet but I'll get you there" whispered Alex in to Harper's ear.

"Hmm, ok anything you want Alex" said Harper as she looked in to the dark brown eye's of her best friend.

" Hehe so you took candy from the school's top bully, isn't my little red head living on the edge" said Alex as she took a bite of the candy Harper was eating.

" It's good right" asked Harper as she licked her lip's. She loved Chocolate , she thought it was the best thing in the world.

" Yha, it's good but I could think of a better way to eat this" said Alex as she looked at Harper eating her stolen candy bar.

" Hmm, how" asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Maybe one day I'll show you how" said Alex as she licked her lip's. She knew deep down that she was in love with her best friend.

" Right" said Harper as she put the TV on.

" So, you lied to Zeke why" asked Alex as she sat down by Harper. She really wanted to know why Harper lie , maybe there was some other guy she like or maybe she ... maybe she like her she could only hope.

" I don't like him, there's someone I like a lot and I'm going to show them how much I like them" said Harper as she watched the TV, she had playing was the MET'S game vs the Boston Red sox's.

" Oh, ....... I see do I know this guy" said Alex as she turn her head away from Harper so she wouldn't see her frown.

" Yha, you know this person" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Well, good luck with getting this guy k. I'm going to take a shower ok" said Alex as she got up and left Harper on the couch by herself.

" Kay" said Harper as she watch Alex leave. _ Man, her ass is so fucking hot I just want to bite it _thought Harper as she looked at her friend leave.

" You'll find out tomorrow Alex who I love" said Harper to herself. She has been in love with Alexandra Margarita Russo since she was 12 and tomorrow was the Friendiversary she was going to surprise Alex with being the baddest girl in school.

_**_ WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP_**_

Well, I hope this is a good start. Just some info on the story kay, One Wizard vs Werewolves never happen not like the move. Mason is with MAX not ALEX. The mummy never took Juliet so she still there and I'm going to have Mason, Juliet and HARPER very good friends .


	2. Chapter 2

**! Love Potion number _10 !_**

_**Potion lesson's to day for the Russo kid's . What is the lesson well of course it's Love Potion number 10? No , no it not 9 it's stronger then 9 it's 10. But who will fall in love with who?**_

_The person's thoughts_

_**_ WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP_**_

_**Last time**_

" _**Kay" said Harper as she watch Alex leave. Man, her ass is so fucking hot I just want to bite it **_**thought Harper as she looked at her friend leave.**

" **You'll find out tomorrow Alex who I love" said Harper to herself. She has been in love with _ Alexandra Margarita Russo since she was 12 and tomorrow was the Friendiversary she was going to surprise Alex with being the baddest girl in school._**

_**( Now)**_

( The Next day Harper's room)

" WAKE UP HARPER" yelled Alex as she jumped on Harpers bed. Harper was still sleeping .

" Man, your so hard to wake up" said Alex as she frowned. Alex got under the covers and started to tickle Harper on her inner left thigh , it was her tickle spot it always worked.

" Hahaha, Stop Alex stop I'm up ok I'm up" laugh Harper as she see tried to wiggle out of Alex's tickling fingers.

" Hehehe, say it , you know what I like to here" said Alex as she kept on ticking Harper. Harper grabbed Alex and flipped her over so she was on top of her. Harper straddled Alex and leaned forward so they were noise to noise.

" Yha, you like to hear me say that your the best and it's true you are the best" whispered Harper as she looked into Alex's eye's. Alex was blushing very hard . Alex took a deep breath , what she smelt was strawberry's and cinnamon. She looked into Harper's smiling Irish eye's and knew she wanted to kiss those soft pink lip's. She wanted to kiss her and tasted what Harper tasted like, she bet it was cinnamon .

" Yha, it's true I am the best but you rock my world Harper you know that right" said Alex as she grinned. Harper smiled back and hugged Alex.

" Happy Friendiversary Alex" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the check. Harper really wanted to plant one big one on Alex's yummy lip's. But she had to wait for later on for that.

"Hmm, yha Happy Friendiversary Harper , I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend" said Alex as she ran her hand threw Harper's long red hair. She loved the feeling of Harpers hair it was like silk.

" Nha , I'm the lucky one your my Yang to my Yin, my Red Hots to my Root beer , my Pixie Stix's to my Red Bull " said Harper as she grinned.

" Yha, and your my Harley to my Posion Ivy , my Shego to my Draken, my Voldemort to my Draco Malfoy ." said Alex as she grinned a evil grin.

" Hmm, so where Evil huh well the Ok I'm Clyde and your Bonnie Hahaha" said Harper as she had a goofy smile.

" Yha, were evil babe you and me we could take over the world." said Alex as she sat up and smiled.

" Sure let's take over the world Alex, you could be the queen as long as I can have all the chocolate" said Harper as she smirked a evil smirk.

" I'll let you have anything you want Harper you know that" said Alex as she looked at Harper with a small smile.

" Hmm, good now I need to shower we got school soon" said Harper as she rolled off the bed and ran to her bathroom. Alex watched Harper run off. _ I love watching her run, shes so beautiful and so perfect in every way. Why can't I tell her I love her now and hope she forgets this guy at school._

" Harper Jane Finkle I'm madly in love with you, I want to be your girlfriend if you'll let me" said Alex to herself. Alex got up and walked to her room.

( Alex's room)

" Ok, today is the day Alex you will tell Harper , you will and you can do this" said Alex as she got dress.

" Ok let's see how do we do this ...." said Alex as she looked at the three pairs a jean's on her bed. She had a dark blue one , a faded light blue one and a black one. She picked the light blue faded jean's

" Honey are you ready for school yet" asked Teresa as she walked in to Alex's room. Alex put on her shirt a green T-shirt with a black vest over it.

" Yha almost todays the day mom , to day I'm going to tell Harper how I feel for her." said Alex as she smiled at her mother.

" Are you sure about this honey, it's a big step from best friends to girlfriend and girlfriend" said Teresa as she looked at Alex. Alex was smiling a real smile not her smirk's but a real smile show her that she really did like Harper.

" Yha, I'm sure I think shes the one mom. I think Harpers the one you know for me and I want to be the one for her." said Alex as she looked at her self in the mirror making sure she looked good for this day.

" Ok, good luck my little Nena and don't be afraid to show her how passionate you can be" said Teresa as she hugged Alex.

" I will mom, I'm not afraid to show Harper anything after I told her I was a wizard I never had to lie to Harper. " said Alex as she smiled at her mother.

" Honey I'm so happy for you . Now go get going you have to get to school." said Teresa as she pointed to the door. Alex nodded and grabbed her book bag , she looked inside her bookbag to make sure she had her gift for Harper. It was a small box wrapped in a red wrapper paper with orange streamer's. Harper loved Red and she loved Orange, she thought it would show a little hint of how she felt for Harper.

" Bye mom, see you later" said Alex as she ran downstairs to meet up with her brothers and Harper. When she ran down there she saw Harper talking to her father, she liked how Harper and her father could get along so well.

" That was an awesome game I love Murphy he can hit home runs all the time and my man Reyes he's all over the first plate" said Harper as she looked at Jerry Russo. Harper was wearing black baggy cargo pants with gray camo patches, a tank top with blue and black camo on it. She had a army like hat on her head that match her pants, she was wearing black converse sneakers.

" Hehehe are you going to war Harper, you look like your ready to fight for your life in that hot outfit of yours " asked Alex as she grinned at Harper looking up and down at Harper's clothes.

" No just school but close enough, your looking pretty hot trying to impress someone" said Harper as she raised her right eyebrow and smirked at Alex.

" Yha, I am I'll find out by the end of today if it worked or not" said Alex as she headed for the door.

" Well, have fun with that, I'll see you later Mr. Russo we can talk about Rugby and Hurling" said Harper as she ran after Alex.

" Ok Harper , have fun at school kid's and be GOOD" said Jerry as he waved goodbye to his kid's and Harper.

" So Harper tonight Zeke's coming over" said Justin as he looked at the red head. Harper rolled her eye's and frowned she was new to this bad girl thing .

" Umm , I have plans tonight Justin I'm meeting up with some guy's" said Harper as she smiled at her lie. Alex frowned she didn't know Harper had plans tonight, she wanted to spend time with her.

" But Zeke really wants to hang with you" said Justin as he frowned. He was trying very hard to get Harper and Zeke together. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with Tears of Blood logo and blue jean's.

" And I don't care what Zeke wants he's your friend not mine" snapped Harper as she glared at Justin.

" Please give him a shot he's s good guy" said Justin as he pleaded with Harper.

" And maybe I don't want a good guy" whispered Harper as she frowned. Harper looked at Justin and ran towards the school.

" Look at what you did you dillweed , you made Harper upset . Don't you get it she doesn't want to be with Zeke" said Alex as she glared at Justin. Justin nodded , he was thinking on how to brake the news to Zeke. It will brake his heart.

" But she said she didn't want a GOOD guy, maybe she wants a BAD guy" said Max as he looked at Justin.

" But why" asked Alex as she wonder about what Harper said.

" I don't know, maybe she wants to date Eddie" said Max as she shrugged his shoulders. Max was wearing a Blue shirt with black jean's.

" No, he's not good enough for Harper" said Alex as she frowned, the three Russo teens walked to the school lost in there own mind's.

(The School)

Harper was at her locker grabbing her book's for the day. She needed her Math book for her first class.

" Harper wait up" said Alex as she ran to Harper.

" Hey, sorry about back there" said Harper as she frowned at Alex.

" It's ok Justin was being an ass like always, but are you ok" asked Alex as she looked concern for Harper.

" Yha, I'm Irish we Irish lasses have a wee bit of a temper when it comes to matter's of the heart" said Harper in a very good Irish accent. Harper was grinning she knew Alex loved it when she slipped back into her native tongue, after all she was Irish from both her parent's.

" Hehehe I love when you do that" said Alex as she giggled like a little school girl.

" Aye , lass I know that" said Harper still in her Irish accent.

" Hmm, so I want to give you my gift now" said Alex as she looked into Harper's honey brown eye's.

"Nope, you have to wait till the end off the day. My gift to you will be all day long" said Harper as she winked at Alex. Alex blushed at Harper antics.

" Ok, fine but you better tell me what it is" said Alex as she faked pout at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's at Alex .

" You'll see just wait please I worked very hard on this just for you" said Harper as she puppy pouted Alex.

" Fine, I'll be a good girl" said Alex as she broke down and gave Harper what she wanted.

" Hehehe, for once your being a good girl" said Harper as she laughs at her own joke.

" Hey I can be good .... well goodish" sad Alex as she pokes Harper in the stomach.

" Hmm, well then I can be bad ....very bad" whispered Harper in to Alex's ear. Alex shivered at that who knew Harper could make her feel like this,. She wanted to kiss those soft lip's again a second time today that Harper made her feel like she was on fire.

" Be as bad as you want Harper I'll be right there by your side" whispered Alex as she looked at Harper , they were noise to noise.

" I see hell in your eye's, taking in by surprise and touching you makes me die inside" said Harper as she left grinning.

" What , what dose that mean Harper" asked Alex as she stood there trying to think of what Harper said. Alex ran after Harper to get to there math class.

" Harper what was that" asked Alex as she looked at her best friend.

" I see hell in your eye's , taking in by surprise and touching you makes me die inside" said Harper as she grinned.

" Yha , that what dose it mean." asked Alex as she sat down. Both of them always sat in the back of the class so they could talk and not get caught.

" Hmm, you need to listen better" said Harper as she looked at the blackboard playing the act of the good student.

" Harper" whispered Alex as she got frustrated. Alex riped a small piece of paper from her note book and wrote a small note to Harper.

_Are you mad at me, did I do something wrong :( _wrote Alex as she passed the note to Harper. Harper picked the note up and read it and then she smirked.

_Just wait and all will be explain my poison girl _wrote Harper as she passed her note to Alex. Alex read the note and frown she didn't want to wait and Harper called her _her _poison girl. Alex nodded and looked at the blackboard.

" Okay , class today were going over all that we learned this week." said Mrs. Yodel, as she wrote on the blackboard with a piece of chalk. She wrote some math problem's on the board.

" Now work on these problem's" said Mrs. Yodel as she sat down . As she sat down the desk in front of her shot out confetti. The confetti was in three different colors of orange.

" Hahaha," laugh the whole class as it happen. Harper threw a note at Alex and smiled. Alex opened the note and read it.

_So how do you like part one of your gift _Alex looked shocked Harper pulled this prank and it was orange. Her favorite color.

_You did this , no way babe it's so fucking cool _wrote Alex as she smiled at Harper she loved that Harper pulled a prank just for her.

_Babe , huh when did this start and yha I did this it's part one of your friendiversary gift _wrote Harper as she passed the note back and winked at Alex. Alex blushed at Harper's wink. When Alex read the note she cures her self for putting babe on the not, Harper wasn't hers yet.

_Yha, umm what you don't like it _wrote Alex as she frown at Harper.

" Ok , class go over the last three chapters. I'm going to get the principal" said Mrs. Yodel as she left the class room.

" Harper , I can't believe you did this you fucking rock" whispered Alex as she leaned closer to Harper so only they could hear.

" I thought you would like it" said Harper as she smiled.

" I do I'm so surprised you did a prank , but you said part one how many part's are there" asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" You'll just have to wait my poison girl" said Harper she got up and left the class room. Alex smiled Harper called her a poison girl in her head it meant that Harper thought of her more then she should have to call her that.

" Anything you say my red angel" said Alex as she got up and followed Harper to there next class.

**WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWOP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP**

**So what do you think should be the next prank ? I hope to hear from you guy's in the HALEX world that we live in.**


End file.
